deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mod:Create Reskins
:These instructions were made for '''Dead Rising 2 ONLY'. They probably work for other games, but have not been tested.'' :Modify BCT files A Dead Rising 2 PC player can edit the color and style of any object in the game. You can extract and modify the textures from the game. There are two ways to get these textures back into the game: *'HEX EDITOR METHOD' With several programs. ** Benefits: Once created, no programs needed, which means the file can be shared with others who do not have Texmod. ** Drawbacks: Minor programming required. Several programs needed, more step involved. * TEXMOD METHOD With a third party program called Texmod. ** Benefits: easier, no programming involved, only two program needed, texmod and gibbed's tools. ** Drawbacks: Need Texmod to run the modification every time. Have to scroll through the different textures. No longer used by the community. Hex Editor Required programs Optional programs Modify .tex file example Example of how to modify a .tex file, changing the colors of Chuck's jacket. Instructions from Proboards.(Temp Tutorial) How to make Reskins, dead rising 2 mods forum, October 5, 2010.Create direct skins, dead rising 2 mods forum, October 14, 2010. Unpack files with Gibbed's tools 3. With Gibbed's tools unpack npcs.big. 4. Open the newly created npcs_big folder and find the file chest_default.tex This .tex file controls the style and color of Chuck's jacket. We will be reskinning this file. 230px|right|thumb|Saving a copy of chest default to new folder 5. Copy and save chest_default.tex to another folder for two reasons: :a: as a backup in case there are problems, :b: to later open with a hex editor for coding header. 6. with Gibbed tools in the newly created folder, unpack chest_default.tex, the following files will be in the newly created chest_default_tex folder: :cr_jacket_nm :tshirt_cm :tshirt_mask :tshirt_nm :cr_jacket_cm :cr_jacket_mask Quickbms 7. Open quickbms.exe and find Dr2TextureConvert.bms. Click on Dr2TextureConvert.bms. |valign=top|230px|right|thumb|Dr2TextureConvert.bms |} 8. Select the file you want to convert, in this case chest_default.tex. quickbms.exe creates the chest_default_tex folder, the chest_default_tex has the following dds files: :cr_jacket_nm.dds :tshirt_cm.dds :tshirt_mask.dds :tshirt_nm.dds :cr_jacket_cm.dds :cr_jacket_mask.dds If creating an environmental textures the files quickbms will not automatically convert these files into .dds files. See Mod:Enviroment#How to reskin environment files Photoshop modify skin -- WTV determine file type 9. If you have Photoshop open the .dds and modify the skin, in this example we will be modifying cr_jacket_nm.dds. align=right } 10. Before you save the modified Photoshop .dds file, open Woody's Texture Viewer (WTV.EXE) and see if the original dds you are modifying is DXT5 or DXT1. At the bottom left of the open Woody's Texture Viewer (WTV.EXE) it will have DXT5 or DXT1. 11. This is assuming you have the Nvidia plugin for Photoshop. If you have not downloaded and installed the Nvidia plugin, do it now. Then, in Photoshop, save the modified skin with the same DXT5 or DXT1 settings you determined with Woody's Texture Viewer. 12. After saving the modified dds file, check the .dds file size to see if it is the same. Do this for every .dds you reskin. If it is a significantly different size, you choose the wrong DXT1 or DXT5 file type. Hex Editor change header 13. Now with a hex editor such as UltraEdit: :cr_jacket_nm.dds, created by quickdms and :cr_jacket_nm created by gibbeds in your new folder you created. 14. Copy the header of cr_jacket_nm. 15. Replace the cr_jacket_nm.dds (modified) header with the cr_jacket_nm (original) header. 16. Remove the .dds extension from cr_jacket_nm.dds, the file becomes cr_jacket_nm. Again check the filesize to make sure they are the same size. If it is the half or double the size you saved the dds with the wrong DX5/DX1 settings. 17. Copy and replace the modified cr_jacket_nm into the new folder you extracted with Gibbed tools, replacing the original cr_jacket_nm. Gibbed's repack file 18. With Gibbed's tools repack the new chest_default_tex folder you created 19. Cut and paste the newly created chest_default_tex.big file in the npsc_big folder. 20. Change the file to chest_default.tex, Changing the extension from .big to .tex. 21. With gibbeds repack npcs.big and place it back in data/model 22. Restart the game. Tip: If the skin looks more left or right inside the game you didn't copy & replace correct the header. Texmod Required programs *Gibbed's DeadRising2 Tools - for unpacking and packing the files. *Texmod - Used to download textures and play the modified texture files in the game *xnview - view textures Gallery File:Dead rising quickbms 2.jpg|Select the quickbms script to use. Dr2TextureConvert.bms File:Dead rising quickbms 3.jpg|Select the .big or .tex file to convert File:Dead rising quickbms 4.jpg|Select the folder where the extracted images will go File:Dead rising quickbms 5.jpg|The script will run, unpacking all the .bct files and turning them into .dds files File:Dead rising quickbms combo card 6.jpg|If you have the Nvida extension on Photoshop, you can open the file in Photoshop. References See also *data/datafile.big/outfit.cvs and clothingdatabase.csv in spreadsheet, lists the locations of all clothes on Chuck External links ; Tutorials *Create direct skins without Texmod, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods *(Temp Tutorial) How to make Reskins, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (2010). ; Discussion *Dead rising 2 mods Forum (TOOLS) Extract .BIG & Texture Rip, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods *Extract .BIG & Texture Rip using QuickBMS, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods ; Extensions *NVIDIA dds extension for Photoshop, Nvidia. Category:Mod